1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of line tightening devices which tighten wire, rope or cable lines during their initial installation or after they have loosened from stresses that stretched them to an undesired loose condition.
2. Background of the Invention
Wire, cord and cable lines have been subject to stresses caused by ageing and forces acting upon them from wind, loads and severe weather conditions.
Many attempts have been devised to correct this problem. Complete dismantling from the supports or anchoring points of such lines and resecuring the lines to their desired and original taughtness was one method. Cable pulling mechanisms using block and tackle arrangements would require loosening the anchoring points of at least one end of such lines. Even sticks were used to twist the slack line about the stick to take up the line excess.
These methods were often very expensive in labor and equipment, and many times left unsightly tightening sticks, and the like, hanging along such lines. Certain types of lines, such as barbed wire, telephone lines and cables forced the repairmen to place themselves in position to cause injury to themselves or other nearby.
It has been a great search for those in need of a line tightening mechanism that operated both safely and economically at a resonable cost. Therefore, I have developed such a device, as is set forth in this application, to accomplish the solution to the problems of the past.